Pedazo de mi corazón
by CassGoto
Summary: Natsu, un chico popular y descendiente de la familia Vongola, no le hace falta nada, material, pero se siente solo por la ausencia de esa persona especial en su vida, ¿Que pasará cuándo su corazón ya no pueda con esto y cree otra prescencia para curar el dolor? mal summary. [7272]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo! bueno esto surgió de andar viendo videos en You Tube, terminé amando el 7227 :3 así que aquí una nueva historia**

**Título: Pedazo de mi corazón**

**Autora: CassGoto**

**Pareja principal: Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Hyper**

**Otras parejas: 8059, D18, un poco de 1827, un poco de R27, RL, XS, B26, 3395, 8696**

**NO hay Hana**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un perdonaje, Yaoi, Mpreg, incesto, Yuri**

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Habla un personaje.-

-¨piensa un personje

_-recuerdan.-_

**Dissclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a Amano Akira-sensei, si fuera mio estaría nadando en Yaoi.**

**Comencemos**

-1672 litro de agua.- respondió el chico

-B-bien, Sawada siéntese y no se quede dormido.- dijo el profesor

Así lo hizo

Su nombre era Shiyonatsu Sawada, uno de los chicos más perfectos de toda Namimori y quizás Japón, de cabello castaño anti gravedad, y ojos naranjas, tez blanca, 15 años.

Era el décimo descendiente de la familia Vongola, mafia italiana y prueba de esto era el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha, denominado el anillo del cielo, hijo de Nana y Lemitsu Sawada.

Había rumores de que tenía un romance secreto e incestuoso, pero todos sabían que no era verda, pues el chico era hijo único, no vivía con su familia y sabían que a el no le gustaban esa clase de relaciones.

-Bien hecho Juudaime/ Natsu.- le dijeron sus dos amigos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo Natsu

Gokudera Hayato, un chico de cabello platinado y ojos esmeraldas, también de los más populares en Nanimori, amigo de Natsu y uno de sus guardianes, siendo su lugar , ¨el guardián de la tormenta¨, al igual que Natsu no vivía con sus padres pero lamentablemente si con su hermana mayor, Biancchi, quien con solo verla hacía que se desmayará, tez pálida 15 años

Yamamoto Takeshi, cabello negro y ojos dorados, otro de los más populares en Namimori, amigo de Natsu y Gokudera y uno de los guardianes de Natsu, siendo el ¨guardián de la lluvia¨, su madre está muerta y vive con su padre, tez algo morena, 14 años.

La clase continuó normal, los maestros regañando a Natsu por dormirse, dandolé ejercicios que pensaban no podría responder por haber estado dormido durante su explicación, Gokudera gritandoles mediocre a los profesores y todo aquel que osará acercarse a su décimo y un Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo, con unas cuantas chicas detrás de ellos gritando que geniales eran.

Esto siguió pasando hasta que un rubio algo emocionado entro corriendo al salón y se lanzó a abrazar a Natsu cosa que el esquivó, así el rubio se estrelló en la banca detrás de Natsu.

-Mou~ Natsu-chan eres malo.- dijo el rubio sobandose la cabeza.

-Dino.- dijo Natsu.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? siendo, que interrumpes así la clase

-¡Nada! ¡solo venía a saludar!.- respondió Dino

Dino Cavallone, rubio y de ojos castaños, líder de la familia Cavallone, aliada de Vongola, 22 años.

-¿Sabes que si Kyoya te ve aquí te golpeará ¿cierto?.- preguntó Tsuna

-Jeje.- dijo Dino

-Donde esta el caballo.- dijo un fría voz a sus espaldas, a todos se les erizó la piel, menos a Natsu, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-Mm... bueno ¡Yo me voy!.- gritó Dino al tiempo que saltaba por la ventana teniendo a Hibari detrás

Natsu suspiró por resignación al mismo tiempo que los demás solo que a diferencia de él, los demás suspiraron de alivio all ya no estar el prefecto de Namimori frente a ellos.

Las clases siguieron al igual que las siestas de Natsu.

Al salir se encontró con Ryohei Sasagawa, su guardián del sol, el cual pasó corriendo mientras gritaba ¨EXTREMO¨algo muy caracteristico de él, fue a la azotea junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera

-¡Juudaime! su familia ya casi está completa.- informó su auto denominada mano derecha.

-¿Ah, en serio?.- preguntó sin interés

-¡Si! ya tiene al guardián de la tormenta osea yo, al guardián de la lluvia, el estúpido del beis bol, el guardián de la nube, el insolente de Hibari Kyoya, el guardián del sol, el cabeza de cespéd , solo le faltan el guardián del rayo y la nube.- informó Gokudera

-Hmn.- dijo Natsu sin prestarle atención

Así eran los días Natsu, o esperen falta que tenía que llenar un montón de papeleo, pero el resto era parte de su vida cotidiana.

**Bueno~ no sabía como terminar el cápitulo, asi que hay lo tiene, como pueden ver este cap. fue dedicado a la vidade Natsu en el próximo veremos a la de Tsuna.**

**Espero me dejen sus sensuales reviews, y les haya gustado el cap.**

**Sayonara~**


	2. Aviso importante ¡Leeanlo por favor!

**¡Hola!~~ Bueno como decirlo, salí muy baja en calificaciones bimestrales, voy en una escuela de élite y mi mamá esta más que furiosa.**

**El plan original es que si reprobaba tan siquiera una sola materia (de las cuales reprobé 5) me sacarían de mi escuela y me meterían en una escuela pública, no tengo nada en contra de ellas.**

**Todo iba por buen camino, después de todo yo jamás quize estar en esa escuela (voy al Colegio Brookfield Americano y curso en segundo año), bueno, obviamente después de dos años de estar aquí extrañaría a mis amigos, (mi generación) no me juzguen a pesar de todo me encariñe con todos y somos muy unidos.**

**Retomando, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron de rumbo y lo que dijo mi madre fue ¨Fuera computadora y móvil, si no te aceptan en otra escuela trabajarás¨ ahí es donde se complicaron las cosas, lo del trabajo... digamos que no soy muy fan de el, el celular tampoco es muy importante que digamos, pero la computadora... sin ella no podría seguir actualizando ni haciendo tareas.**

**No es que no me importe la escuela, no, es simplemente que esa escuela es muy complicada y tiene materias de mas, me causan demasiado estrés y con estrés soy muy vulnerable, ya he estado varias veces en el hospital debido al cloroformo.**

**El chiste es que terminé pidiendole a mi mamá otra oportunidad, solo una más, solo el tercer bimestre para subir mis calificaciones, si lo lograba todo se quedaría donde esta, ni siquiera me moverían de escuela, tendría mi celular y mi computadora, todo lo que tenía antes.**

**Por estas mismas razones es que no podré seguir escribiendo durante un tiempo aproximadamente 1 mes o mas, pero cumpliré mi promesa y regresaré.**

**Quería decirles esto para que no fuesen a pensar que he abandonado mis historias, etc.**

**Simplemente les pido su paciencia.**

**En caso de que en alguna ocasión tuviera oportunidad de actualizar, lo haré sin dudar.**

**Con mi mamá hize esa promesa, con ustedes, hago la promesa que durante mi tiempo ausente, seguiré trabajando en los caps. de las historias para que un día, cuando menos se lo esperen, les llegue con la sorpresa de que he regresado.**

**Como ya dije antes, solo les pido su paciencia, regresaré, sin duda lo haré.**

**Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.**

**CassGoto**

**Regina Solano**


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**No pos weno, me da flojera decir algo asi que los dejo**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece**

Tsunayoshi Sawada bajó las escaleras de su mansión escuchando a sus padres conversas sobre la empresa.

Tsuna, como le llamaban, tenía 15 años, cabello castaño anti-gravitatorio, grandes ojos castaños, y era todo un inútil, bueno eso le decían a menudo en su escuela.

Sus padres eran Nana Sawada, una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, si Tsuna fuese mujer podría pasar por su gemela.

Lemitsu Sawada, no entremos en detalles porque no es alguien importante.

Sus padres solo se mofaban de dos cosas, tener una familia hermosa y ser dueños de la empresa Vongola, la cuál era la empresa más grande del país-

Y el era su futuro jefe.

Un futuro jefe del que nadie esperaba nada, tenía el sueño pesado y era más inútil que un cien pies, tenía las peores calificaciones de toda Namimori, no tenía amigos e incluso podría tropezarse con sus propios pies. No sabía cocinar ni lavar.

Pero no le faltaba nada, se salto el desayuno pues ya era tarde y no llegaría a la escuela, como todas las mañanas logro exitosamente esquivar al chofer principal e ir caminando a su colegio, ya se esperaba las burlas y se preparaba mentalmente para eso.

Al llegar se cayó pues Mochida-sempai, un tonto de tercer año que se creía lo mejor del mundo le había puesto el pie, levanto la mirada y la vio, a ella, riendose, a Kyoko Sasagawa la chica que amaba desde toda su vida, solo los miro indiferente, se levanto se sacudió y siguió con su camino, esa no era la Kyoko que amaba, definitivamente no.

-¿Qué pasa Sawada, acaso ya no sabes decir perdón por chocar con las personas?.- pregunto una voz perteneciente del cuerpo con el que acababa de estrellarse, levanto la vista encontrandose con Yamamoto Takeshi, el capitán del equipo de beisbol y uno de sus ex mejores amigos.

-Tu fuiste quien choco.- dijo Tsuna yendose para atrás, se golpeaba mentalmente ¿de dondé había sacado el valor para hablarle así?

-Parece que se te olvido con quien estas hablando.- comento una voz a sus espaldas, se volteo encontrandose con Gokudera Hayato, el líder de Yakuzas adolescentes

-Dejenme en paz.- dijo Tsuna apunto de quebrar en llanto, después de todo ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde kinder, hasya que llegaron a la secundaria, en la ceremonia de bienvenida lo habían tratado como basura y el joven entendio que ya no eran los chicos que solía conocer.

-Hervíboro molestas demasiado.- y ahí estaba, aquel que solía ser como su hermano y lo protegia de quienes lo molestaban cuando era más pequeño

-Kufufu~ parece que por fin concordamos en algo ave-kun.- dijo la voz de su vecino cuando le gustaba vivir como cualquier persona solo por estar cerca de ellos.

-Por favor Mukuro-sama dejeme golpear a mi primero a esta basura.- dijo la voz de una chicas, la cual había sido su primera novia, Dokuro Chrome.

-¡Hahi! Haru quiere empezar.- dijo la voz de su propia Prima, Miura Haru

-Son unos cobardes por no invitarme a golpear a esta escoria.- dijo la voz que reconocio como la de Lambo Bovino, aquel que solía decir que era su hermano menor.

-¡¿VAN A GOLPEAR A SAWADA?! AL EXTREMO POR QUE NO ME INVITARON.- dijo la voz de Sasagawa Ryohei, el hermano mayor de Kyoko

-¡Ayuda!.- grito la voz de una señora

Tsuna dirigio su atención hacía de donde provenía ese llamado olvidandose por completo que una bola de humanidad quería golpearlo, vio porque la señora había gritado una pequeña niña, probablemente su hija, estaba apunto de ser atropellada por un carro deportivo, de una manera que ni el supo como salió de aquel círculo y se dirigió a la salida.

Pero jamás creyó que eso pasaría.

Había logrado perfectamente empujar a la niña, pero su velocidad no había sido suficiente como para salvarse a el así que el carro impacto contra el y se lo llevó varias cuadras lejos, oyó los gritos de quienes fueron sus amigos y solo alcanzo a escuchar la última de las palabras que alcanzaría a escuchar.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola sensualonas creaturas! xD bueno lamento decepcionarlos con que este no es un cap. nuevo, pero es un aviso para un** concurso. **

Bien pongamoslo así, tengo** 5 premios** para **tres primeros lugares.**

Para un tercer lugar hay... ¡Un anillo Vongola del guardián del sol edición original! (gemas)

Para el segundo lugar hay una... ¡Figura chibi de Mukuro! el cuál trae una katana y un kimono

Y lo que todos estabamos esperando... para el primer lugar hay ¡Una figura chibi de Hibari Kyoya y una mochila de Vongola y anillo vongola de la lluvia!

Dicen, muy bien, muy tentador pero ¿Qué hay que hacer?

**Primero:** Deben enviar un** PM** diciendo que **quieren registrarse**

** Segundo: **Uno de los puntos que se va a calificar son los **reviews** que dejen en **cada historia**, los ire contando y en cada actualizacion ire poniendo quienes van a la delantera.

**Tercero:** Deben **resolver** el siguiente** cuestionario** y** enviarlo** por **PM**.

1.- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Tsuna?

2.- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hibari?

3.- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Chrome?

4.- ¿Cuál es la misteriosa sexta posición defensiva del Shigure Souen Ryu?

5.- ¿Cuándo fue la última transmisión del anime?

**Cuarto:** deben suscribirse a ¨**Edmalui¨** canal de **Youtube, (20 pts.)**

**Quinto:** Deben **disfrutar y emocionarse** con este concurso.

Bien hasta luego ;) pronto subo actu. espero que hayan personas que quieran participar en el concurso

PD: Los premios serán enviados** vía correo internacional**, por lo tanto se les** pedirán los datos de donde viven para poder ser enviados.**


	5. Chapter 5

Por cierto se me olvido decirles, en **mi perfil** pueden encontrar **el facebook de nuestra página de fanfiction**. Hay habrá **mas información**

PD:** ¡no** soy un viejo **pedofilo** de 43 años que escribe fingiendo se una niña de 13 años! ¡no! por lo tanto en facebook abra más información tanto como otras opciones para hacerlo con** más seguridad y privacidad**, entonces sayonara~

**PerdÓn** se me olvido decir y me da flojera borrar xD, no es porque se me haya ocurrido** ningún plan maquiavelico** para conseguir sus direcciones, etc. no, estan son cosas que yo amo con todo mi corazón, y mi madre (como ya habiamos mencionado antes) no le gusta que sea otaku, por lo tanto prefiero** que los tengan ustedes** mis querido lectores que amo tanto, **a que**** un día por estar enojada conmigo los vaya a romper, tirar, etc**.

**Lamento** si alguien a tomado **este concurso de mala forma**, pero puedo jurar que es sin malas intenciones, bueno entonces ya saben los que quieran más información esta en el link de facebook de la página.

Esta vez si, Sayonara


End file.
